New Start
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: Losing one's parents is unspeakable, difficult to describe. The young boy Alex suffered the same. In despair and sadness, the Kazanari took him in under the wings of Genjuro. This is the story of how they met.


The day was dark and cloudy. Rain poured down calmly, particularly on a cemetery. The cemetery were filled with tombstones, both new and old. In the midst of them, stood a young blonde boy in a tux sobbing in front of two identical tombstones. Engraved on the tombstones were the names of the deceased and their epitaph.

 _John Maverick / The best soldier a commander could ask for_

 _Mary Maverick / The kindest and caring friend_

The boy continued to cry, wiping his eyes every second.  
"Mommy… Daddy…" He quietly called out while tears ran down with the rain.  
Not further away, footsteps and tiny water splashes were heard. The figure approached the boy silently. He grabbed the boy's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." The figure gently said. The boy looked back on the one touching him. It was a tall man dressed in red. The man also had red hair.  
"Your father was a great friend of mine. He will be missed dearly." The man had this gentle glance on him.  
"Who… are you?" The boy asked hesitantly.  
"My name is Genjuro Kazanari. Like I said, your father was a great friend of mine." The man introduced calmly.  
"Alex." He called out. The boy widened his eyes, surprised that the man knew his name.  
"I promised your father that I'll take care of you and raise you." Genjuro wiped a tear off the boy.  
"You don't have to be lonely anymore." He grabbed on both of Alex's shoulders, giving off a gentle smile. Alex slowly gave a tiny smile as well. "You… will?" He meekly asked. "I promise." Genjuro hugged him warmly.  
Alex then noticed a girl with blue hair took a peek on him and shyly hid behind Genjuro.  
"Ah Tsubasa, It's alright." Genjuro said to the girl in Japanese.  
"Come on, say hello to your new younger brother." He shakes his legs lightly.  
The girl slowly came out from hiding and fidgets a lot while looking away.  
"Remember, in English." Genjuro ordered in English.  
"H-h-hello… M-m-m-my name is… T-Tsubasa." She introduced in English.  
Alex took a step towards Tsubasa, who sacredly took a step back. "It's nice to meet you!" Alex exclaimed with a glee. "You talk in a very funny English too."  
A snicker came from the adult, who looked away to avoid suspicion from Tsubasa.  
Tsubasa could only pout at the comment.  
"Alex." Genjuro approached him. Alex look up on him curiously. "Why don't you take Tsubasa back to the entrance? I want to talk to your parents before we leave."  
"I… want to say bye to mommy and daddy too." Alex demanded. Genjuro flicked his head towards the tombstones in approval. The boy walked towards the graves and stopped in front of the graves.  
"Goodbye, mommy and daddy. I promise that I'll be a good boy." He announced with determination.  
He ran towards Tsubasa and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Tsubasa!" He ran while he dragged his new older sister. "Hawawawawa?!" Tsubasa exclaimed in surprise.  
Both of them ran down the stairs and towards the entrance gate, having no care about the rain.

"Quite the lively son you two got there." Genjuro talked to the two tombstones while crouching.  
"John, Mary, I promise I will raise Alex well in your stead. So please, don't worry about him." Genjuro reassured.  
"For as long as Tsubasa and I are still around, he'll never be lonely ever again." Genjuro closed his eyes and smiled. He claps his hands together and bowed, praying for the deceased.

After a while, Genjuro stood up and bowed towards the stones.  
"Farewell, my old friends…" He left in a sad tone.  
He turned around and walked down the stairs. He witnessed both of the kids jumping over ponds. It was a common game for children after all.  
He saw Tsubasa actually smiling and having fun. Yes, Tsubasa. Who are normally shy and quiet, even at home. To see her like that was an unexpecting surprise.  
Genjuro could not help but smile. "I knew it was a right choice."  
He approached the children and clapped his hands. "Right then, we're leaving."  
The two children looked up on him in a confusion stare. "Where to?" Alex asked curiously.  
"Isn't it obvious? To celebrate your welcome to the family." Genjuro stood proudly.  
"What do we do now?" Tsubasa raised her hand lowly. That's when the adult froze.  
"Uhhh…" He scratches his cheek. "Anyone hungry here?" He asked quickly. That got the attention of the children.  
"Well I am a bit…"  
"Me me me me me me!" Alex brightly exclaimed.  
Genjuro laughs heartly. "Well let's go have some dinner, you two." He grabs both of them in the hands. As they walked, Alex glance over to Tsubasa, who in return tense her face. The boy just snickers as a response. But surprisingly, she too did the same upon seeing his reaction.

"Any suggestions after dinner?" Their guardian asked.  
"I wanna play at the arcades." Alex bouncingly suggested. "Let's not play all day now, shall we?" Genjuro harshly retorted. "Boooo…" Alex pouted.  
"After that?"  
"Then we can watch movies." Alex continues.  
"Well what kind?" Genjuro asked.  
"Action movies." The boy replied. "Ahhh… So you have that kind of taste as well."  
"We can watch movies on the plane uncle." Tsubasa suggested a location.  
"Plane?" Alex asked. "Well, we need to get home to Japan via a plane, don't we?" Genjuro says.  
"We're flying to Japan?" Alex was unusually meekly. Tsubasa picks up the unusual vibe coming from the boy. "Alex, what is wrong?" She asked. "It's my… first time flying. It's scary." Alex nervously said.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. We're always with you." Genjuro pats his head. Upon getting patted, Alex felt a lot more safer.

"OK." He brightly exclaims as they continues to walk through the street.

 **So this was a backstory/teaser on my next project. Still work-in-progress though.  
Just finished watching the first season of Symphogear. The next fic will about season 1, but with new scenes of the new characters (SF characters). Look forward to it!**


End file.
